


Drunken Stranger

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Short, bar setting, entry for fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Prompt #013A has been going to the bar to drown his break-up sorrows. He doesn't question how he ends up in his bed safe and sound each morning. In which B is the bartender that brings him home each night after A drunkenly spills his story the first night(Changed some things but basically it's about this prompt)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: 99&UP Fic Fest





	Drunken Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it and I hope the prompter won't be disappointed lmao. Thank you :)

Seungyoun churns from his peaceful sleep as soon as a loud beep resonated in the room. He groaned loudly, feeling annoyed by the loud sound so he tried to roll on the other side of the bed to turn the stupid alarm off but his head felt so heavy he groaned louder.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he holds his head. He tried to open his eyes and he quickly regretted it as the brightness of the sun hit his eyes.

'Damn this fucking sun, why is it so blindingly bright' he thought trying to glare at the source of light

Another loud beep was heard and it made Seungyoun more annoyed so he reached for the alarm and madly turned it off. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his mind, trying to remember what happened last night.

He only remembers going to the bar he's been frequenting for the last week or so and having a couple of drinks. Well maybe not just a couple but rather a few tons of heavy drinks. He doesn't remember how he's able to go home but he's convinced that even though he doesn't remember things when he's drunk, he's more capable of handling himself than his friends give him credit for.

Seungyoun was known to be a weak drinker in their group, he often does things he doesn't remember but his friends were able to capture every moment of it and he'd rather not talk about those things for his pride and dignity. He doesn't drink that often to avoid stepping on his dignity and humiliation but ever since that day he had been drinking a lot, a whole lot.

When he's sure his head was better, he got up from the bed. He felt the need to clean himself so he went to his wardrobe to pick up some clean clothes and quickly went to the bathroom. As he looks up to the mirror he saw how much of a mess he was, he was still in his jeans and white shirt he wore last night, the only thing missing is the black blazer he had on since he went to the bar right after leaving his workplace. His hair was sticking up to every direction and the bags under his eyes show how stressed he was.

Seungyoun has his own coffee shop which was only two blocks away from his apartment. He had been dreaming of opening up his own coffee shop since he loves coffee ever since he was in college.

As Seungyoun was taking a shower he can't help but reminisce his memories with him and a few tears run down his face together with the steaming water. He rubs his face irritatedly.

'Just how long are you gonna cry for him Seungyoun, he's not coming back. He doesn't love you anymore' he thought bitterly

After showering he put on his clothes and went to the kitchen. As he strode on the hallway in the living room, he saw his blazer hanging neatly on the couch.

"I guess I can still be responsible when I'm drunk" he muttered as he shrugs continuing his way to the kitchen to eat some cereals.

Usually, Seungyoun would've prepared scrambled eggs or sausages or even ham but he didn't feel like it. He didn't feel like cooking for the last week, he just doesn't like it.

After breakfast, he grabs his wallet and coat then went out of his apartment so he can go to his coffee shop and help his staffs. 

***********

"Good Morning Seungyoun hyung" Dohyon chirped as soon as he saw his boss arrived which instantly made Seungyoun smile

"Good Morning Dohyon-ie" Seungyoun replied as he ruffles the younger's hair

"Hyung, i told you not to do that. I just styled my hair" Dohyon gruffed

"Aigoo, does Hyeongjun-ie likes this hairstyle of yours?" the coffee shop owner teased which made the younger blush 

"You bet it hyung, Hyeongjun told him yesterday he looks good when his hair was styled up and he blushed like a tomato" A very tall kid holding some newly washed cups said then laugh cutely

"Shut up, Minhee hyung. I didn't blush" Dohyon defended throwing a small towel at his older friend

"Yes you did, your eyes were sparkling as well" Minhee continued to tease the younger as he picks up the towel he dodged and stick his tongue out

"That's enough kids, Minhee-ah is your cousin coming here?" Seungyoun asks checking the cash register

"I'm not sure hyung, he said he was gonna pick up Wooseok hyung from work" Minhee replied

Seungyoun nods then continue to prepare for the opening of his cafe. He felt his head spinning a little, he sits on the nearest chair.

"Hyung, you okay?" Dohyon asks worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little hungover" Seungyoun smiles

Dohyon was like a real brother to him, he'd known the younger since he was in high school. Both were members of the Music & Composition club.

"Hyung, you've been drinking a lot lately, like a lot really. Wooseok hyung is going to get mad at you again" Dohyon said more worriedly, he was scared of a mad Wooseok

"It's fine don't worry. I just need to get my mind off things" Seungyoun replies smiling

"I wish I could help hyung" Dohyon said sadly, he's known his hyung for a long time and he never once saw him like this.

***********

There weren't a lot of customers today since it was saturday. Most of Seungyoun's customers were college and highschool students since it was close to a reviewing school and a university.

The coffee shop's interior was just simple but a bit classy. It had a woody wall and floor making it look like a cabin near a lake. There were frames of different sizes with encouraging quotes for the customers. The lights were a bit dimmed giving off a nice and relaxing ambiance. Seungyoun had always wanted to make people happy and relax in his presence which he wanted for his cafe as well.

"Welcome to Woodz Caf-- Eunsang-ah" Seungyoun greeted with a smile followed by a frown when he saw the couple he hated the most

"Yah! what's with the face? Are we not welcome here?" Seungwoo said walking to the counter

"Eunsang and Dongpyo are most welcome here but you and Wooseok are not" Seungyoun spout

"That's not how you treat your bestfriends Seungyoun-ah" Seungwoo said sulking

"I bet you drank again last night didn't you" Wooseok asked with a glare directed to Seungyoun

"N-No" Seungyoun stuttered avoiding his bestfriend's gaze

"Don't lie to me, Seungyoun we're not stupid here. It's all over your face, how many times do I have to tell you to stop being stupid, you're not just ruining your body but also your life" Wooseok huffed which made everyone in the cafe quiet. Good thing there were no more customers and Minhee had already put up the close sign. 

"Seungyoun-ah we're just worried about you. It's been two weeks and you've been drinking a lot more than you would ever drink in your life. It's really not healthy" Seungwoo said, mischief no longer found in his face. 

"Junho even saw you five days ago in a bar downing a lot of drinks, hyung. How'd you even manage to go home alone?" Eunsang asked worriedly

"I told you guys, I'm more capable than you think. I just really need this to forget even just a little" Seungyoun said, sadness evident in his eyes and voice

"You're not forgetting anything Seungyoun. Geez, you're just torturing yourself even more do you even realize that? You think he still gives a damn about you? You think he's going to come back when you do this? Stop deluding yourself and move on" Wooseok said with a bitch tone, Seungyoun lowered his head. He knows what he should do but it's not that easy.

"Wooseok-ie" Seungwoo softly called his boyfriend to calm him down.

He knows sometimes his boyfriend is too much. They were all worried about Seungyoun but Wooseok doesn't have to stress him out more.

Wooseok raised his hands in surrender. The kids were at the counter, careful not to interrupt their hyungs. 

After the lecture, Seungyoun let the kids go and told them he'll do the rest of cleaning. All of them knew that Seungyoun was going to drink again but Seungwoo stopped his boyfriend when he's about to scold him again. Seungyoun needs time to ease the pain even a little. After all, moving on is not as easy as 123.

***********

Seungyoun has been going to the same bar since he started spending his nights getting drunk. It was a bar just a few blocks away from his cafe. He liked it because it was cozy and people were just either chilling out or getting drunk like him but in a not so aggressive way. It was different from the clubs he went to with his friends where there were noises everywhere.

He was greeted with a smile by the guard at the entrance which he returns. He knows a few staff on that bar already, who wouldn't, when he had been coming back a lot and like the social butterfly that he is, he gets close to people that easily.

"Oh, Seungyoun-ssi here to have a few drinks again? You wanna start heavy tonight?" Yohan joked with a smirk

He had been the one assisting Seungyoun for his drinks in the past few days. 

"You know, for an angel face like yours you are such a devil but i won't say no on that offer. Hit me up with the strongest" Seungyoun said as he makes himself comfortable on the stool he sits on

"Glad, your scary friends doesn't know me. They might have killed me long ago. Well, I guess Hangyul would kill me first" Yohan said murmuring the last part

"Who?" Seungyoun asks not clearly hearing what the bartender said.

"Oh, nothing" Yohan said sheepishly handing Seungyoun a bottle of rum and a small glass

Seungyoun started downing glass after glass, he was already tipsy on his fifth glass. He starts thinking about him, wasn't he really enough? Was it really just that easy to leave him? The more Seungyoun's thoughts go there, the faster he drinks. He wants to forget, he wants the pain to go away.

By the time Seungyoun downed almost half of the bottle, his head was already resting on his hands. 

***********

Yohan was talking to one of the bartenders when someone called his name. He smiled playfully as he recognizes the voice

"Yah! Is this Seungyoun? Yohan how many times do I have to tell you not to give him drinks if he comes here again, you moron" A not so tall guy wearing a white shirt and black jeans yelled loudly at Yohan. 

"Hey, Hangyul-ie how's my favorite bestfriend?" Yohan teased

"I'm your only bestfriend asshole, why did you give him drinks again didn't I tell you not to?" Hangyul gruffed as he look intently at Seungyoun whose head was still placed down on the counter

"You're too concern for someone you don't know my friend. Besides, he looked like he needed it, like really" Yohan replied tone serious at the last part.

"Even so, I'm going to fire you next time I swear" Hangyul glared at his bestfriend

"You can't do that we're partners for life" Yohan said childishly sticking his tongue out

Hangyul and Yohan invested their savings in opening up this bar. They were both working as architects in a firm and this bar was just for their entertainment and well additional income. Sometimes, they go to their bar to check things or mix drinks for their regulars. They took bartending lessons during their free time before, it was just a hobby for both of them since they enjoy mixing drinks. They learned it from one of their seniors in college, Woohyun. 

Hangyul doesn't go there that often since he was busy doing his designs but a few days ago when he thought of visiting after a week of not seeing their bar, he met Seungyoun. 

***********

It was a normal sight in their bar to see people drinking until they pass out, crying their hearts out due to heartbreaks but for Hangyul, there was something different with Seungyoun. He felt as if, the sad and glassy eyes doesn't suit the man even though he hasn't really seen the man otherwise.

Hangyul wanted to ignore him when he was crying like any other drunk customers that night but when they needed to close the bar and Seungyoun was still there passed out, dried tears apparent on his cheeks. Hangyul felt he needed to do something, he can't just leave him there. So Hangyul tried to wake him up and after a few attempts, the man did wake up but as he looked up at Hangyul, the architect clearly saw the sadness and pain on those beautiful and mesmerizing eyes and as if on reflex, he quickly reached out and wiped those tears. 

"Please, come back to me" Seungyoun had said, tone pleading desperately

In Hangyul's eyes, Seungyoun was no doubt a beautiful man. His eyes were pure and deep pulling Hangyul towards a sea of emotions. His cheeks were a bit chubby which contradicts the rest of his facial features' sharpness. Hangyul felt like punching whoever hurt this breathtaking man. 

He looked at the man intently and the more he looks the more he felt magnetized towards those beautiful eyes. He quickly shook his head to wake up from his trance.

"Sir? The bar is closing, you have to go home" Hangyul said softly

"I dowanna" Seungyoun said cutely

Hangyul tried to convince Seungyoun more but the latter was not responding so he told his staff to go first and he'll do the rest of the work. Hangyul cleaned up the rest and when he was done, Seungyoun was staring blankly into space.

"Sir?" Hangyul whispered 

"No, shtop pushin me away. I stay" Seungyoun insisted glaring at Hangyul

Hangyul looks at his watch and sigh. He needed to finish a design to pass on tuesday but he doesn't have the guts to throw this man away. 

There was a long silence, Hangyul was waiting for the customer to stand up and go.

"Am I really not enough? Is that why he left me" Seungyoun said, this time his words were clear

Hangyul looks at him and he could see the pain in his eyes that Hangyul almost felt it himself.

"He said, I wasn't enough anymore. H-He said we were d-dating so long, there was no m-more thrill in dating me" Seungyoun said sniffing as tears start to flow down his cheeks again

"W-We've been dating for 3 years. 3 fucking years and he just threw those away like it was nothing. He said he'll never hurt me. H-He promised h-he'll never l-leave me. H-He said he's g-gonna marry me then we'll adopt kids and build our own family w-why did he leave? A-am I really that boring n-now?" Seungyoun asked desperately looking at Hangyul, he wanted answers but Hangyul didn't know what to say

"I l-love him so much. It hurts knowing that the p-person you're ready to live with for t-the rest of your life, s-suddenly leaves. I-I just want this pain to go away. I don't want this a-anymore. Make it go away. Please" Seungyoun cried as he reach for the bottle of vodka but Hangyul took it away from him

"You're drunk sir, you can't drink a--"

"I don't fucking care, I need this pain to go away. I can't deal with t-this a-anymore. Don't shtop me" Seungyoun pushed Hangyul away and cried

Hangyul grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to hug the man. He didn't know what to say but he wanted to comfort the man so he did the first thing on his mind. Seungyoun surprisingly hugged him back and cried his heart out. Hangyul just rubbed his back gently attempting to somehow ease the crying man. Hangyul felt his shirt getting wet but he brush it off, it was probably nothing compared to what the other was feeling.

They hugged for a few minutes before Hangyul felt Seungyoun getting heavy. He pulled away slightly only to see that Seungyoun was already fast asleep. Hangyul cursed his life, how would he send this man home when he doesn't know anything about him. 

He let Seungyoun sit on the bar stool and tried to search for his phone or anything that could help him but the only thing he found was the man's wallet. Hangyul looked around which made him look stupid since they were the only ones there, before he looked inside the wallet. Fortunately for him there was a business card and the address of the man was there, as well as his name

"Cho Seungyoun" Hangyul let the name of the man his nursing slip out of his lips

'Even his name is beautiful. How could someone leave a lover like him' Hangyul thought but quickly shook his head to forget it.

He realized that the address was just a few blocks from the bar so he decided to just drop the man off to his house since he can't call anyone to pick Seungyoun up. He piggy-backed Seungyoun and closed his bar before he started walking towards the man's address.

Hangyul was really exhausted when he reach the apartment complex. Apparently, the apartment was not that close as he thought it would be and having another life added to his weight plus the fact that Seungyoun moves a lot on his back makes it more difficult to walk. The guard on the front desk was eyeing him weirdly but he ignored it, he needed to send the guy home because his back was already hurting. He rode the elevator to the 5th floor and he almost cursed when he saw that the door was automated and a password was needed to enter the apartment.

"Just what horrible things did I do in my past life to deserve this. Aish!" Hangyul said dropping Seungyoun carefully on the floor.

He looked at the sleeping man and the frustration he felt was quickly replaced by a genuine smile. He can't help it, not when Seungyoun looks cute when he's asleep, he looks like a cat napping with his lashes touching the skin beneath them, eyebrows furrowed into a line and mouth slightly formed into a pout. He brushes some hair off of Seungyoun's face softly and starts massaging the man's forehead so he could straighten up those crease on it before he tried to wake the man up.

"Seungyoun-ssi" Hangyul called caressing the man's cheek with his index finger lightly

"Hmm" Seungyoun hummed

"We're at your house now. Can you tell me your password?" Hangyul asked hoping that Seungyoun would tell him right away. He wanted to lay the man on his bed so he could sleep comfortably. Hangyul is worried that the other's neck would be a pain in the ass the next day if he doesn't lie down soon.

"agahajsjsjj" Seungyoun murmured

"Sorry what?" Hangyul moved his ear closer to him so he could hear the words clearly, the other's breath was hot against his ear.

"0827" Seungyoun said clearly this time

Hangyul immediately tapped the number on the pad and thankfully the door opened. He lifted Seungyoun up in a bridal style before entering the man's apartment.

The first thing Hangyul noticed was the refreshing scent of spring inside the house. It was like being in the middle of a flower field with breezing air. Hangyul looked around and the house was clean and neat. It had a cozy feeling to it which makes it feel like home.

Hangyul looked for the switch to turn the lights on and he guessed that the door to the right was the bedroom since there was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. He wonders if Seungyoun was living with someone there. He proceeds to the room and put Seungyoun on the bed. He removed the man's coat and tucked him on the bed. He neatly folded the coat and put it on the chair by the bedside table. When he looked up, he saw a picture of Seungyoun with a man and Hangyul could see the big difference of the man in the picture and on the bed. 

Even though Seungyoun was asleep, the pain and sadness were still evident on his face whereas the Seungyoun on the picture looked really happy and contented. Hangyul suddenly felt like he wanted to see the Seungyoun on the picture, the happy and contented one.

Before Hangyul leaves the bedroom, he felt Seungyoun's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Please don't leave me" Seungyoun mumbled quietly as a tear fell from his closed eyes. His forehead creasing. 

Hangyul moved closer to him and brush away the tear before he caresses Seungyoun's cheek which made Seungyoun relax. Hangyul sat on the edge of the bed still softly touching the other's cheek and he smiled when slowly, the distress on Seungyoun's face disappear and was replaced by a comfortable one leaning into the touch.

Hangyul left the apartment with a heavy heart that night. He doesn't know why but he felt like he needed to protect Seungyoun at all cost.

Hangyul didn't expect to see Seungyoun in the bar again the next night but he still went to the bar with the excuse of helping Yohan with the arrival of some wines they ordered a few months ago. When he arrived at the bar, Yohan had just finished mixing drinks and he handed it to a man sitting lifelessly on a bar stool. It didn't take long before Hangyul recognizes who it was and he almost wanted to smack Yohan for still offering drinks to a drunk customer. Just like the previous night, he sent Seungyoun home but it was easier compared to the other night since he knows where to take him. That's how Hangyul spends his nights for the past week, sending a drunk Seungyoun home and making sure that the man is safe and sound.

***********

"Hangyul-ah, send him home already. I'll close the bar tonight" Yohan said breaking Hangyul from his reverie. Of course his bestfriend would know how Hangyul had been sending a drunk stranger home for the past couple of nights. Yohan kept insisting that Hangyul shouldn't really care too much about a mere customer but Hangyul didn't listen to him. His bestfriend even suggested the other night to just call someone to pick Seungyoun up but Hangyul wanted to make sure the other would be safely sent home which Yohan just replied with a shake of his head, not entirely convinced.

He didn't know how long he was spacing out but he nodded at Yohan and guided Seungyoun to his back so he could carry the man.

"Hangyul-ah, just a word of advice. Don't let yourself get involve too much with someone who still isn't over another guy. It wouldn't be good for you and your heart" Yohan said tone void of any mischief.

"What are you talking about? He doesn't even know me" Hangyul defended, he could feel a pang on his chest right through his heart at his own statement.

"Exactly, he doesn't know you yet you already like him, and don't even try to deny it, at least not from me" Yohan said firmly, he let out a sigh before he continued his speech

"I can't believe the first time you fall in love, it's someone who is already taken. Sucks to be you man" Yohan said which earned him a glare from Hangyul

He starts walking out of the bar, ignoring another twinge on his chest caused by Yohan's sentence and immediately felt the cold breeze when they were finally outside. It was slowly beginning to snow which marks the start of winter season. 

He felt Seungyoun move on his back probably feeling uncomfortable due to the coldness so he raised his hand carefully to adjust his own beanie which he put on Seungyoun's head earlier attempting to warm the other more. He starts walking so he can finally send the other man home, both of them might catch a cold if they stay outside for too long.

"Hmmm" Hangyul felt another light movement from his back

"S-ssho waarm" Seungyoun murmured as he nuzzles his face on the crook of Hangyul's neck.

Hangyul stopped on his tracks feeling something on his stomach as Seungyoun continue to move his face against Hangyul's neck trying to gain some more warmth. Hangyul didn't even realize he was holding his breath from Seungyoun's action. 

They reached Seungyoun's house in no time, Hangyul finally used with Seungyoun's weight on him. He punched in the code and opened the door however, he was shocked to see two pairs of shocked eyes when they finally went inside the apartment. They were looking at him as if he committed a crime.

"Who are you?" A man who looked like a mad cat ready to fight said, furrowing his eyebrows at him. 

"Uhm" Hangyul didn't really know what to say. He was taken aback since he'd been sending Seungyoun in an empty home during the previous nights but now there were two people in there.

"How'd you know Seungyoun's house password" the said man continue to interrogate him

Hangyul was slightly pissed at the tone of the other man since he was basically accusing him of something but he knows he needs to explain so that they'll know but right now his priority was to put Seungyoun on his bed so he could rest for the night.

"I will answer all your questions but can I please put Seungyoun on the bed first? He probably feels uncomfortable having to sleep on someone's back" Hangyul said not waiting for an answer and start walking towards the bedroom

"Why does it feel like he's been coming here a lot?" Hangyul heard someone muttered 

He ignored the little chatters from the living room and proceeded to the bedroom. He carefully placed Seungyoun on the bed, removed the other's coat and placed it on the chair. He fixed the blanket on him making sure he was covered fully so he won't get cold. He looked at Seungyoun's angelic face and unconsciously, he reached for the man's face and caressed it. Seungyoun as if feeling the sudden warmth leaned into the soft touch. Hangyul smiled realizing he grew attached to the man even though they haven't formally met each other and it had only been a couple of nights.

"Sleep tight Seungyoun-ssi" Hangyul said with a fond smile unaware of the two people outside the bedroom watching his every move.

Hangyul has completely forgotten those two outside and he would've spent the next hour or so just staring at Seungyoun if it wasn't for the sound of someone clearing his throat. Hangyul grew conscious remembering Seungyoun's friends so he stood up from the bed and walk towards the door.

"Okay, I don't want to sound rude but how do you know Seungyoun?" the taller man who didn't look like a cat asked him

"I'm Lee Hangyul. I'm the owner of the bar a few blocks away from here" Hangyul introduced and he told them how he knew the other from the first night Seungyoun went to his bar.

"So you're telling me, you've been sending drunk Seungyoun home every night for the past week?" Seungwoo said, they had introduced themselves earlier

"Yes" Hangyul replied simply

"And though you've been sending him home for the past week, he doesn't know you and what you've been doing ever since?" Wooseok added and Hangyul nods, he felt like he's being investigated but it's okay since it's for Seungyoun. 

They talked more after that, mostly about random things until Hangyul needed to go home. Apparently, the couple planned on staying at Seungyoun's house since it was Friday and they could hangout but since Seungyoun was passed out they'll just watch a movie without him.

***********

The next day, Seungyoun woke up at the sound of soft bickerings outside his bedroom and the smell of eggs and hams being cooked. He thought, he was back for a second until he heard Wooseok shrieked. He's known the other for God knows how long.

He fixed his hair and brushed his teeth before he went to the kitchen where his friends were.

"What are you guys doing here?" Seungyoun said yawning

"Look who decided to finally wake up. Got something to say sleeping beauty?" Wooseok said sharply, he had an obvious glare directed to Seungyoun

"Seok" Seungwoo warned softly

"What?" Wooseok said with a shrug

"Where were you last night Seungyoun?" Seungwoo asked with a tired look, he can't really watch another argument between his bestfriend and his boyfriend this early.

"I... I was out for a drink but it was just a few drinks. I managed to come home didn't I? You guys really don't have to worry" Seungyoun said eating a ham

"Oh, you thought you managed to go home last night. Very responsible" Wooseok said sarcastically while rolling his eyes

"Wooseok-ah, It's too early for you to scold me. Geez" Seungyoun replied

"Cho Seungyoun, you dipshit. You weren't coming home on your own for the past week. Last night we came here to surprise you and thought we could watch a movie together but as usual you were out drinking somewhere god knows where. We tried to call you but you left your phone here and guess what?" Wooseok said madly, his face was slightly turning red at the stupidity of his bestfriend but his eyes still showed how worried he was.

"Hangyul brought you home, and he's been doing ever since the first night you went into that new bar" Seungwoo continued calmly, he walked beside his boyfriend hands on the smaller man's shoulders so he could calm him down a bit.

"Who's Hangyul? Are you guys fucking with me" Seungyoun asked bewildered

"No, apparently we're not. Hangyul came here last night with you passed out on his back. He's one of the owners of that bar and well he's been sending you home like what Wooseok said. We talked to him last night" Seungwoo said

"God, Seungyoun. You and your stupidity. Do you even realize what could have happened to you if some ruthless person touched you or worst could've kidnapped you. I don't even know why you're my bestfriend, stupid" Wooseok added

"It's a good thing Hangyul was the one who saw you and he's a decent man to actually send you home every night" Seungwoo added, still trying to calm his boyfriend down.

Seungyoun doesn't know what to do about this information, all this time he thought he was coming home on his own but turns out some guy have been sending him home. 

"You have to talk to him Seungyoun, at least thank him for sending you home" Seungwoo said after a short silence

"Yeah, that kid deserves it for being patient with your drunken ass all the time" Wooseok added

***********

That night Seungyoun went to the bar again, but not to drink but rather to meet Hangyul. If there's one thing he dislikes the most, it's burdening other people and his friends were right, even though he doesn't know him he still needs to thank him. Just imagining what bad things could've happened to him if it wasn't for Hangyul makes him scared. 

"Hey, Yohan" Seungyoun greeted

"Oh Seungyoun hey, you want the usual?" Yohan asked with a smile

"Nope, just iced tea. I'm not actually here to drink. I uhm wanted to talk to Hangyul your co-owner? Is he coming tonight?" Seungyoun asked shyly

"You've met Hangyul already?" Yohan asked because Hangyul hasn't told him he met Seungyoun fully sober yet

"Nope, but my friends told me about him. I wanted to thank him for helping me and apologize for the inconvenience I've caused" Seungyoun said ears turning beet red

"Oh, okay. I think he'll be coming here later probably around 9 or something" Yohan said 

"Oh okay then, I'll wait" Seungyoun replied and Yohan just smiled at him and continue to mix drinks

Seungyoun continue to drink his iced tea while occasionally talking to Yohan when the other was not busy. He was downing his second glass of iced tea when Yohan called someone.

"Hangyul-ah" Yohan shouted to call his bestfriend's attention. At the mention of the familiar name, Seungyoun turned his head to look at the said man.

He saw a man wearing a black pants topped with a peach colored shirt with white winter coat and is wearing a white cap walking towards their direction. Seungyoun could see the round face, cute nose, plump lips and glimmering eyes even though it was dark in the club. The man looked at him and gave him a small shy smile which successfully made Seungyoun's ears red. He returned the smile but Seungyoun was sure it was awkward since that's how he feels remembering how he'd burden the other man for the past week.

"You're late today. I thought you'll be coming at 9 to check on that new couches that arrived" Yohan said with a slight frown

"Yeah, I overslept turns out I forgot to set my alarm on" Hangyul said sheepishly

"What else is new?" Yohan deadpans rolling his eyes before he glance at Seungyoun's direction who was just listening to them gaze on his glass of iced tea, not really knowing how to approach the man who had been helping him.

Hangyul looked at him and cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Hey, I guess you're friends told you about me huh" Hangyul said rubbing the back of his neck, his ears were red. It was a bit awkward since this is the first time he'd talk to the other, sober. 

"Y-Yeah. T-They told me a-about you. I uhm... I..." Seungyoun didn't know what to say nor how to face the other, he was embarassed of everything. He heaved a long sigh before he gathered all his courage and looked at the man.

'Wow, he's even more good looking up close. Wait. That's not a good thing to think right now Seungyoun. Snap out of it' Seungyoun thought to himself

Hangyul was just smiling at him as if silently telling him it was okay and that he didn't need to say anything.

"I'm really sorry for everything. You probably have more interesting things to do than send a drunk man home. Thank you as well for helping me and for you know not doing anything bad" Seungyoun said chuckling awkwardly

"Nah, it's okay don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help" Hangyul said sitting on the stool beside Seungyoun. He saw that the other was only drinking iced tea and he can't help but ask.

"You're not gonna drink aything other than that?" Hangyul asked with a teasing smile. 

Seungyoun glances at his glass and he blushed at the tone Hangyul used.

"Nope, I think I've already embarassed myself too much in front of you for a whole lifetime. I'm good with iced tea" Seungyoun answered avoiding the other's eyes in embarassment

"You sure? I can carry you again if you get drunk" Hangyul continued to tease, he likes to see Seungyoun's shy smile again

"I-I'm really sorry about that. My friends told me about it and I just... I'm really sorry" Seungyoun stuttered, head down he really can't face the other without feeling embarassed

"Hey, I was just kidding. I told you it's fine but seriously if you get drunk again I wouldn't hesitate to carry you again" Hangyul said chuckling and Seungyoun surprisingly chuckled as well. The older could feel the lightness on Hangyul's personality, he feels like they can be good friends or something.

They talked more, mostly about random stuff or just basic info about themselves. Seungyoun couldn't stop laughing every time Hangyul would crack a joke on him and Hangyul, loving the sound of the older's laugh continue to tell him funny stories and joke around. 

Hangyul stood up from where he was sitting and went to the counter, to mix some drinks which he let Seungyoun taste after. Seungyoun looked at him unsure. 

"Don't worry, you won't get drunk with just a sip" Hangyul teased him

"You're lame, I don't get drunk that easily" Seungyoun replied taking a sip from the glass and it was refreshingly delicious

"Wow, it's good. This tastes really good. What did you put into this?" Seungyoun complimented and asked, he was about to take another sip when Hangyul took the glass from him. Seungyoun looked back at the younger and frown.

"Thank you for the wonderful compliment but you can't drink the whole glass or I might really have to carry you back home again" Hangyul said smiling genuinely

"It's actually called 'dance with the devil' it includes vodka and tequilla and something that is a secret. I won't tell you" Hangyul said downing the glass in case Seungyoun gets the idea of drinking it behind Hangyul's back.

They continue to talk more. Both of them feeling more comfortable with each other as they both learned new things about the other. However, it was already late and they needed to go home.

Seungyoun enjoyed Hangyul's company and it was probably because Hangyul is a new person in his life that for that small time he was with the man he forgot about his issues. Hangyul had been complimenting him for everything he's told the other and it made Seungyoun genuinely happy. 

Hangyul insisted on walking him home just to make sure he won't pass out on the streets. They walked side by side, shoulders slightly brushing. Seungyoun had never felt this light in two weeks and he lost count on how many times he laughed from the moment he and Hangyul started to talk. It might sound selfish but he wants to continue to feel this way, he needs this distraction and he thinks Hangyul would be perfect as a distraction.

"So, I guess I should leave now" Hangyul said and was about to walk away since they were already in front of Seungyoun's building.

"Uhm, Hangyul-ah" Seungyoun called, successfully stopping the younger from leaving

"Hmm" Hangyul hummed turning his head back to Seungyoun a bit too eagerly

Seungyoun was contemplating on whether he should tell the man what he wants to say or just let Hangyul go. However, as soon as he sees the gentle smile on Hangyul's face, he relaxes and decided to go for it. He doesn't understand why but Hangyul's smile has this effect on him, it was calming and relaxing.

"Uhm, It's Saturday tomorrow. Do you have work?" Seungyoun asked rubbing his nape

"Nope, I don't" Hangyul answered quickly, hoping Seungyoun would say what he's thinking.

"Do you want to uhm have lunch tomorrow or something? My treat" Seungyoun asked his ears and cheeks were turning red again but he convinced himself that it was because of the cold weather

"I-I guess you could think of it as my way of thanking you for everything" Seungyoun said shyly, he was looking on his fidgeting fingers.

'Cute' Hangyul thought as he smiled brightly

"Sure, I'm free tomorrow. Should I pick you up?" Hangyul said softly

"No need, let me just get your number and I'll text you. Is that okay? I have to open my coffee shop tomorrow" Seungyoun said reaching for his phone in his pocket

Hangyul typed in his number and called it so he can save Seungyoun's as well. Once they saved their numbers, Hangyul looked up to him and smiled.

"Text me tomorrow I'll pick you up at your coffee shop, sounds good?" Hangyul asked with a smile

"Yup, see you tomorrow Gyul" Seungyoun bid him goodbye

"See you tomorrow, Younie" Hangyul replied before he walks away from the other, both of them have big and bright smiles they couldn't suppress.

Hangyul knew he was in some deep shit knowing that Seungyoun hasn't gotten over his ex yet but he had already fallen in love with the older to back out now. He'd gladly even help the other move on if the older would let him and who knows Seungyoun might actually fall for him as well. Besides, he thinks that no matter what the future brings him, he knows Seungyoun would be worth it.


End file.
